This new variety of hackberry tree was discovered by me growing in a nursery row of plantings of sugar hackberry seedlings at Urbana, Ill., on cultivated property. During the past several years, I have grafted cuttings from this tree at Wandell Nursery, Inc. at Urbana, Ill., in sugar hackberry trees. At the present time, I have about 500 grafts growing true to form and they are rapid growers even as a juvenile.